1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pillows, and more particularly, to an improved inflatable pillow having a built-in pump to control the comfort of the pillow.
2. Description of Related Art
Most pillows made, sold and used throughout the world are not useful for all persons. For example, pillows include particle fill material, such as feathers, down, synthetic filament yarn, buckwheat hulls, cherry pits, etc. Both feathers and down fill material in pillows can induce intense head sweats in sleepers and many pillows harbor known allergens, such as dust mites, etc., which can cause allergic symptoms in an estimated 20% of Americans, or roughly 58 million people.
The pillow industry uses standard dimensions for its pillows, depending on the size of the bed on which the pillow is to be used. Additionally, some pillows are capable of being partially blown-up by having bladders therein. However, it is hard to control the inflation of such pillows, and they must be pumped up or deflated using a separate pump or opening a valve. The present pillow invention solves many of the problems with known pillows by utilizing a novel, highly efficient pump built into the pillow to enable a user to easily control the comfort level of the pillow.
Therefore, although the known inflatable pillows solve some of the problems with known pillows, there still exists a need in the art for an inflatable pillow that is more quickly and easily adjusted, and which is easier and less expensive to make.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved pillow. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved inflatable pillow. It is a further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved inflatable pillow having a built-in pump. It is a still further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved inflatable pillow having a release valve for releasing air therefrom. It is still another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved inflatable pillow having an outer lining secured thereto. It is yet another particular object of the present invention to provide an improved inflatable pillow having an inner bladder secured to an outer lining and including a built-in pump and a separate release valve.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an inflatable bladder has an air pump secured at one corner and a release valve at a second corner. The inflatable bladder is covered by an outer lining having filling therein, secured to the bladder.